The invention generally relates to hermetic compressors and, particularly, to a compressor having an internal hermetic chamber with a connector block inside the chamber for providing motor power connections without the need for a cluster block and leads arrangement.
A compressor is generally provided with a can-type outer shell or case that defines an internal hermetic chamber. A motor resiliently mounted to the shell inside the chamber drives the compressor. As is well known in the art, the stator of the compressor motor has at least one winding of magnet wire, for example, that is adapted for excitation when the motor is energized. Depending on the desired operating characteristics of the hermetic compressor, the stator winding(s) have various different electrical and physical configurations. A set of conductor leads integral with the windings extend from the stator. In a typical compressor, a connection block or plug extends into the shell for connection with the motor via the leads extending from the stator. The plug also protrudes from the shell for connection with a power source for energizing the motor. The plug has a set of electrical connectors or pins for this purpose. A Fusite.RTM. plug, for example, is a hermetically sealed connection block used in conjunction with can-type closures. It is adapted to be welded to the compressor's shell to allow the stator leads inside the shell to be connected to the power leads outside the shell.
In presently available compressors, a cluster block is attached to the ends of the stator leads. An assembler connects the cluster block in circuit relation with the part of the plug inside the shell for connection to the power leads. Unfortunately, it is difficult for the assembler to connect the cluster block to the plug. Often, the assembler must strike the cluster block with a hammer to connect the block to the plug. This can damage the block, leading to cracks or breaks that are only detected after the compressor shell is hermetically sealed.
The cluster block is also susceptible to having the ends of the stator leads pulling out. Moreover, an assembler will often lift the motor by the stator leads and cluster block arrangement causing undue stress on the connections.
For these reasons, directly connecting the stator winding to the plug without leads and a cluster block is desired.